


Never Let Me Go

by letthemfly



Series: Of Love and Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemfly/pseuds/letthemfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a date, Louis has a crisis and Harry is the anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

Never let me go

 

“Remember be nice Louis. It’s her first real boyfriend. Behave.”

Louis just rolled his eyes at his husband and proceeded to open the front door. They saw a boy, no older than 17, obviously nervous. He was wearing a white jumper with navy blue stripes over his chest, a pair of blue jeans slightly rolled up so his ankles showed off, no socks and white Fred Perrys. Harry had to smile at how much it reminded him of the 19 year old Louis. God, it seemed like that was a lifetime ago.

His daydreaming was interrupted by Louis’ voice, “Hi, I’m Louis and this is my husband Harry. We’re Darcy’s parents.” He chuckled lightly. He knew how hard Louis tried to be nice and not too protective but it just sounded a little too much. Almost like one of those housewives from the 50s you see in movies.

“I’m James, your daughter’s boyfriend. Since she told me she had two fathers I didn’t know what to get you, so I brought you a bottle of wine.” Louis and Harry looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing: this boy isn’t as bad as they expected. Or at least he was polite enough to not show up with empty hands at his girlfriend’s parent’s house.

“Thank you very much! Come in, make yourself at home. Darcy. DARCY. YOUR DATE IS HERE.” Louis screamed through the entire house, it would’ve surprised Harry if the neighbours hadn’t heard anything. Just as Louis was about to call her one more time she came down the stairs: “Yes, dad. I heard you the first time. Not everyone needs to know I have a date tonight.”

She was wearing a white summer dress with black dots. It covered her knees by an inch, just the way her parents wanted her dresses to be. Maybe they were a bit strict when it came to what she wore but they just couldn’t help themselves. Her curly hair was falling down her shoulders just the way Harrys used to when they were young. Now it was Louis turn to get a bit nostalgic before James voice broke his train of thought.

“Wow. Darcy. You look beautiful”. One could see that he genuinely admired her beauty, but at the same time he saw beyond that. He saw her inner beauty, her admirable soul. Something Louis and Harry had last experienced with each other and for some reason they were sure they would never see something like that again. But here they were, seeing their daughter experiencing the same thing at a similar age. It was hard for Louis, because he knew that sooner or later he would have to let his princess go. And Harry knew that. He knew Louis would want to protect her from the world until his last breath. He took his husband’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Louis gave him a small smile in return”

“Okay guys. Go have fun. Enjoy your date.” James smiled at Harry and took Darcy’s hand but before they could leave, they heard Louis voice:

“Young man. Before you leave we need to set some rules. Rule number 1, you treat her the way you would treat the most delicate rose on earth. Rule number 2,” “No, Louis, stop” Harry interrupted him, his tone was soft but serious. “No Harry let me finish. Rule number 2, she’s home at 10.30pm. Not later. Rule number 3, No means No”. James looked terrified but announced determined:” Mr. Tomlinson, I would never do anything that could possibly hurt your daughter. Not physically or mentally.” Louis, satisfied with the given answer, nodded and they left eventually.

 

Harry sat down next to Louis by the counter in their kitchen. He placed two wine glasses down and opened the bottle. “Merlot. Not bad. This boy has a great taste”. He poured some in both glasses, handing one to Louis. He has never seen his husband’s face with a more sorrowful expression. He had tears in his eyes, it was almost painful to watch. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing”, Louis answers. “Louis, I’ve known for a long time now. Don’t tell me there’s nothing wrong, when I know exactly what’s going on inside your head right now.”

“If you know what’s going on inside my head, then why do you ask?” he replied almost annoyed, taking another sip of his wine. “Because,” Harry reached out to tuck one of Louis loose hair strands behind his ear,” if you don’t say it out loud, you won’t be able to admit it to yourself.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want to admit it. You know what else I don’t want, I don’t want her to go out with people. I don’t want her to go on dates or join friends to go to parties. I don’t want her to be able to get alcohol legally at any store. I don’t want her to grow up. I don’t want to go to her graduation. I want to go to her very first ballet show. I want to help find her first tutu. I want to celebrate the first tooth she loses”. He stood up and started walking around nervously.” I want us to teach her how to swim. I want her to wake us up at 6 am on a Sunday morning because she wants to make us breakfast but everything falls down and she starts crying because she broke some plates. I want to have her here, Harry. Here with me, with us. I already miss Jeremy so much, even though he’s at university just 400 km from here. I don’t know if I can handle her leaving us too”. He was at the verge of crying. His eyes were puffy and red. He looked like he was going to break down any moment. So Harry stood up and hugged him. It wasn’t like one of their usual hugs. Not one that said’ I love you’. But it was one saying ‘Everything will be fine. Darcy will be fine. Jeremy will be fine. And we will too’.

“You know Louis, I get it. I don’t want her to leave us either. But if you look back, we’ve already made all those memories. Yes of course I would love to relive some of them once more too, but we can’t. Don’t you think remembering those moments is just as good. And now, she will make her own memories, with the people she loves. With people like James. With people like Elizabeth. With people she calls her friends or even lovers. And someday maybe, she will have her own little family and she will visit us with her children and her partner. And yes I know you didn’t mean what you said to James. That’s why I think you should apologize. Because he means a lot to Darcy and Darcy means a lot to him. I know you saw it too.” Harry tried to encourage him. Of course it didn’t makes the feelings disappear, but at least calmed down a bit.

“But they are both still so young. They are only 17. They are still kids. They don’t know what real love is.” Louis tried to makes the tears go away with arguments, he knew, were invalid.

“Louis, we met when you were 18 and I was 16. I was younger than Darcy is now. But we already knew we wanted to move in together after just a few months. Everyone around us could tell we were made for each other. It was obvious to them and even to us. We exchanged the same looks when we had their age. Yes, maybe it’s hard to compare both stories because of how and when we met. And yes faith was probably heavily involved. But let them live. Let them live their own story. Not everyone meets their soulmate as early as we did.” Harry tried his best to find reasonable arguments. Louis nodded. “You’re right.  I know you’re right. I just want what’s best for her. I don’t want her to suffer from heartbreak”.

“Yes Louis, I know. I want what’s best for her too but at some point we need to let her go. We need to let her have her own life, let her make her own mistakes. She will always be our little princess, you know that. Even if she’s 33, pregnant with her second son, married to a business man and is a CEO herself, she will still be our little baby.” After a few minutes of silence Harry asked,”Are you feeling better?” Louis nodded.

“Good now go and get us another bottle of wine and let’s watch a movie until they come back”. Louis makes his way to the kitchen but stopped and turned around, “Wait a minute, Mister. Didn’t you just give me a lecture about how we should let her, I quote, ‘let her live her own life and let her make her own mistakes’”, Louis added air quotations to make it obvious he mocked his husband.

“I said at some point. At some point doesn’t mean today”.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
